Conventionally, data being created, accessed and utilized in an enterprise type of environment have little to no security on a data-by-data basis. Current efforts to secure data fall short by requiring users to install or use proprietary software on a computer and/or a mobile device. Also, such software applications require users to move data to a particular service. However, most people use a variety of applications and services to perform their daily tasks, including email, cloud based storage, data creation tools, and the like. However, ensuring security when utilizing data across these applications and services is very difficult and inefficient.